Once Upon a Time there was descendants
by TheocRayne15
Summary: THIS HAS NO CONNECTION TO MY OTHER DESCENDANTS STORIES. This is an alternate universe from season one of Once Upon A Time and Descendant. Regina is Evie's mother, Audraon doesn't exists, every characters from Descendants lives in Story-brook. Jevon is from the original thought of Liliy26Jay. Emma is the legal guardian of Mal who lives in the real world
1. Beginning

_**Once Upon a time there was Descendants**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Author's Notes: Auradon doesn't exists, descendants character except for Mal and Carlos is in Story brook. Jevon doesn't belong to me.**_

 _ **Emma Swan woke up from her bed and knew someone was in her house, from the sounds of it was making Breakfast and Emma figure out it was Mal.**_

 _ **She has the only keys and knew that the adopted youth needed a favor. Emma then realized it was her birthday and so it sounded like Mal to do something like this.**_

 _ **The blonde got up, she stumbles into the Kitchen and saw Mal Cooking. The young Purple haired youth turned around and acknowledged Emma standing there..**_

 _ **"Hey guardian." Mal said and Emma took this in then responded, "Good morning. What's going on?"**_

 _ **"I'm insulted that you would think I have a motive." Mal responded and Emma answered back with, "I know you are capable of doing something nice for me, this is just over the top for you and has happened six times."**_

 _ **"In all those six times I didn't get in trouble in school or steal anything from a store." Mal reminded her legal guardian that.**_

 _ **"The first time you cook for me was when you used all the hot water because you said it was good on your skin.." Emma said to Mal and so the younger one in the room.**_

 _ **Mal turned the fire down, she got a glass of hot water and gave it to Emma "Evidence there's hot water..." Mal gesture and Emma got a thermometer to see it was hot.**_

 _ **"The second time was when you hid a hickey on the left side of your neck..." Emma said and Mal moves her head from side to side to show no hickey..."**_

 _ **"The Third and fourth time you cook was because you wanted me not to know about those MMA fights that you ordered..." Emma mention and Mal showed her the cable bill on the table, to show no such charges.**_

 _ **"Which leads to our fifth time when you drove the car to the store..." The blonde reminded her and Mal stopped, then said, "I was really trying to avoid someone..."**_

 _ **Emma nodded and said, "Okay this has to be good..." Mal got the food ready and then went into her pocket to pull out her necklace with a jewel at the end...**_

 _ **"I know what I'm about to say is going to be totally corny, but what I'm going to give you, you know it really means something to me, Happy birthday." Mal said and Emma knew this was very important to the young girl.**_

 _ **One morning Mal really freaks when she thought she had lost it and Emma calm her down to show it just slipped down the back of the couch. It was a rare time to see Mal really vulnerable because of how much she broke down from the fear of losing it.**_

 _ **"I can't take this..." Emma said and Mal responded, "Hear me out. This brought me good luck for my whole life and I need for you to wear this. I want to show you how grateful I am with you and I need for you to find my brother or even my mother."**_

 _ **Emma knew this was very important to her and told Mal that she needs some lead to search for them. Then there was a knock on the door as a small boy stood on the other side, Emma and Mal looked at him. The small boy asked "Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked and Emma confirmed it. "I'm your son." Henry said to them.**_

 _ **StoryBrook**_

 _ **Evie was getting dressed and had an identical necklace which looked like the one Mal has.**_

 _ **It was given to her, but Jevon whom she's secretly in love with her and thanks to Ben's noble heart has diverted Regina's suspicion about Jevon.**_

 _ **Something in Evie told her not to trust her mother and every time she would look at the necklace for some reason it also made her want to check on Henry.**_

 _ **Evie screamed for Henry to get out of the room because she needed to go to school. She drops Henry off in the morning en route to go to her high school.**_

 _ **Evie loves her little brother and so she opened the door to find out he was gone. There was a note on his bed...**_

 _I've gone to find my real mom... Love, Henry._


	2. Reaction

_**Once Upon A TIme THere Was Descendants**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Storybrooke**_

 _ **Regina gave a statement to the Detective and Evie put the note in a clear bag.**_

 _ **The older sibling was replaying last night in her head, what did she miss? When did he start to plan this? Her true love Jevon, the fraud boyfriend, Ben and her bestie Audrey were driving over to pick her up**_

 _ **"What's wrong Evie?" Ben asked and Evie responded, "Henry ran away."**_

 _ **"He's probably trying to get attention..."Audrey said trying to be comforting and Evie yelled, "HE'S NEVER DID THIS BEFORE!" Jevon and Ben calm her down.**_

 _ **"He went to find his mom and I don't know where he could have gone, I mean his Laptop is up there and I..." Evie said and Jevon then told her, "You have to get me upstairs, I have ways to find out where he went."**_

 _ **"Let the police try first, then we will try your way, it's too risky for you and Evie's mother doesn't like you very much." Ben told Jevon and he responded to his friend, "Then we will be here for you..."**_

 _ **"I been replaying the whole night in my head to see if I miss something." Evie said to everyone and Audrey responded, "Maybe he's still here and just wrote the letter to throw everyone off."**_

 _ **"You know that's not a bad theory." Ben said to everyone and Jevon responds, "I'll get Jay and Carlos to skip school to walk around Storybrook, Ben and Audrey stay with Evie."**_

 _ **Regina looked over to Evie and had a hint of jealousy that her daughter had such a support system about her brother going missing. While she was surrounded by people whose duty was to care and wouldn't be here trying to find out what happened otherwise.**_

 _ **New York**_

 _ **Emma went into the bathroom to freak out a little bit when Henry reminded her about giving him up for adoption. Mal sat across from Henry and asked, "What game are you running?"**_

 _ **"I'm not playing a game." Henry told Mal and she responded, "Okay, a nine year old gets on a bus, then walks through New York City unharmed to get on an elevator to come here."**_

 _ **"Yeah." Henry answered.**_

 _ **"I wasn't born yesterday..." Mal told him and Henry responded, "I swear I'm her son."**_

 _ **Emma walked in and looked at Henry as she couldn't believe how her day has started. "Your parents must be worried..." Emma said to Henry and he responded back, " She's an Evil Witch but I don't mean to worry my sister."**_

 _ **"Is she a Mayor?" Mal asked and Henry responded, "Yeah, how did you know?"**_

 _ **"Lucky guess." Mal said and Henry answered, "You have to come home with me."**_

 _ **"Come on Em, you have no work today and I have no school today." Mal said and Emma joked, "You go to school?"**_

 _ **"I have a solid C average." Mal said and Emma responded, "I thought you would getting an A in Math." "Yeah but I sleep through History and I hate Gym as well..." Mal said and Henry asked, "My sister has an A+ in Math"**_

 _ **"I bet she's worried about you." Emma said and Henry responded, "I'm coming back with you..." Henry looks at the necklace and said, "I know someone who has a necklace like that . My sister's secret boyfriend Jevon gave it to her..." Henry said and Mal smiles cause that's good news to her.**_


	3. Finding the truth

_Once Upon A time There was Descendants_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part THree_

 _Jevon, Jay and Carlos was searching the whole town trying to find where Henry was and came up with nothing._

 _Evie was at home worried about her little brother and looked at his computer in his room from the hallway. Regina walked up and asked, "What is it?"_

 _"The answer is in there." Evie said to her mother and Regina responded, "Do you think Henry left something?" Evie whispered for Henry to forgive her for invading his space and she went on it, type in the password that Regina didn't ask about._

 _She checked the e-mail, the inbox, spam and Trash to see they would empty._

 _She wouldn't normally invade her little brother's privacy but she was worried and ran out of options. Evie went into the browser history and saw it was empty then Regina said, "We're getting nowhere."_

 _Evie had learned how to look in all the right places from Jevon and knew how to cover her tracks then went to all sites about finding someone's mom. Regina saw where her daughter was going with this and said, "Click the first one."_

 _"Henry put a lot of thought in this, he wouldn't click the first one but if we're going to find what happened then we need someone who could do this way better than me." Evie told her mother and Regina asked who._

 _"You don't charge him with anything and you stay in the room while he hacks into a lot of illegal places so you can't claim your innocence." She said to her mom and Regina knew who she was talking about. "If Jevon could find me answers..." Regina said and Evie called Jevon to come to the house._

 _Jevon had his backdoor key for the computer in his pocket, he was ready just in case of emergencies and tread lightly as he went upstairs. "Thank you for coming." Evie said and Jevon told her, "I would do anything for you" He kept moving to the computer._

 _It didn't take him long to find the site, it was the fifth one down, he found out the credit card number and most importantly whose card it was. It was Mary Margaret._

 _"I really don't like her." Evie said and Regina added to that comment, "It makes two of us."_

 _"Mayor Mills I could find out the exact time where he got off the Bus and how long ago it was but it would take a lot more..." Jevon said and Regina interrupted him to say, "You do anything you have too." Regina still doesn't like him but his dedication to Evie is making him very useful._

 _Jevon, Carlos and Jay would very good to live by their code, to lie, cheat and always steal._

 _They always thought that need a lady element to the club._

 _They nominated Evie but Jevon never wants her mother to ever think he would drag her down. Regina was impressed but concerned as he was muttering to himself and typing at the same time. "What is he doing?" Regina asked and Evie responded, "Getting results."_

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **Next Sunday I will do two parts and depending on the finale of Once upon a time as well as Arrow. It will help me plan out the endgame to this series. It's an alterate universe so I could change things but still...**_

 _ **Next week:**_

 _ **A villain who will put Gold to shame...The brother and sister meet...Henry's return will spark several interested while everyone will want to know about Emma...**_


	4. About Henry

_**Once Upon A time There was Descendants**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **New York highway**_

 _Mal knew that this Mayor might find someone to search for Henry to find out where he is. Mal had installed what she calls a trap for anybody who tries to hack cameras to find Henry and the alarm went off on her phone._

 _"What's that?" Emma asked and Henry asked, "Are they trying to find me?" Mal looked at Emma and the blonde knew this was illegal as hell but didn't say a word._

 _"Somebody is trying to ping you..." Mal said and then spoke into the phone,_ _ **"Hi this is Henry's defense system if you're looking for Henry, don't?"**_

 _This sentence came on the screen and Regina asked who that was...Jevon answered back with,_ _ **"My name is Drake...I'm just looking for Henry, his sister and mother is worried about him."**_

 _Mal saw the words and realize anyone could say that but she had to make sure she gets the info right before answering back, "Hen, do you like your sister?" He shook his head yes and Mal asked for herny to give him three questions that they would know._

 _"_ _ **Okay Drake who I could tell is a newbie, I want to make sure that I'm not talking to a creeper. I'm going to ask three questions, if your sister and mother could answer them correctly, I will tell you where he is..." Mal type and after Regina said something about being tired of playing these games.**_

 _ **It was Evie who convinced her mother that it's worth it and had a feeling that this person on the other end is telling the truth. Drake accepted on their behalf.**_

 _"Kid make sure it's only questions they know because you don't know who could be on the other side." Emma told her son feeling a little praternal._

 _ **"Who is my favorite Superhero that I told my sister never to tell anyone I like? How old was I when I started putting Cinnamon in my hot choclate? When I broke my helmet, what did she made me wear as a punishment?" Henry told Mal to ask those exact questions..**_

 _"The first one is so a trick question...Wonder Woman is my favorite hero because I thought it was cool that she rides an invisible jet and that's why I take those comic sometimes..." Evie said and Regina sorta smile at that then answer the next question, "He was five and Cinnamon accidently tipped a little in the hot choclate so he drank it and had a mustache around his lips. As for the bike, I made him ride Evie's."_

 _ **Emma smile about the cinnamon because she likes the same thing and Henry confirmed those questions are right.**_

 _ **"We are on route 74 and according to my GPS, we are forty-five minutes away and Henry is okay. I'm looking forward to meeting you, fake." Mal said and Evie didn't like that insult since Drake is was Jevon's last name**_

 _Regina hated every moment of thanking Jevon; Evie gave him a hug and Jevon return it just as strong. "Jevon if you wish to be here when Henry comes home, you can be." Regina said and he walked off with Evie._

 _She doesn't like Jevon not because of him as a person but his family._

 _On the other side of town, in Jevon's house, his Aunt was able to record the interaction and soon will be able to find her sister._

 _Her plan is simple get Mary Maragret to help Henry find his mom and drop a credit card with her name on it, thanks to Jevon's aunt dabbling with Identity fraud filling out an application in the teacher's name_

 _WHen he find his mom then Obviously Henry will pull away from Regina and then Jevon will take Evie away. However, there was a bonus coming to town namily the long lost sister named Mal._

 _Lilith Drake, Sister of Malificent remembers everything and is planning to show no mercy to the Evil QUeen._


	5. Meeting Family, rivals and soulmates

_**Once Up A TIme There was Descendants**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Five**_

 _ **When Emma and Mal got Henry home...**_

 _ **He ran past Regina and Evie to go to his room. Regina asked for Emma to come in and then saw Mal, "Who are you?" Regina asked and then Evie came out to interrupt to ask Mal**_

 _ **"Are you the girl who made fun of Jevon's last name?" Evie asked and Mal confirm that was her. "You made fun of a good man who was trying to find my brother you dirty disgusting gutter rat." Evie said with a bit of snide to her and Mal fired back with, "Very good insult from a girl who has way too much glitter on her face."**_

 _ **Evie thought that was a good comeback and was going to continue but realize this Mal person did help bring her brother home.**_

 _ **"There's no reason to get ugly, thank you for bringing my brother back." Evie said to her and gave her a small hug as Regina escorted Emma inside. Mal saw the necklace and asked her, "Where did you get that?"**_

 _ **"From the guy you made fun of..." Evie told Mal and the purple haired girl said, "Henry's mother Emma..."**_

 _ **"You mean his mother Regina." Evie corrected her and Mal sharply responded, "Anyway..."**_

 _ **She gave this rich girl a look and said, "She has the same stone, I was trying to find my...family." Evie looked at her stunned at what she just said.**_

 _ **In a case of perfect timing, it was Jevon who was walking by and approach the girls, he wanted to know who was talking to his soul mate.**_

 _ **Henry looked out the window and turned to his book then realize it was true that Mal was Jevon's sister.**_

 _ **"She has a necklace like yours and gave it to the blond with the fashion troubles." Evie said and Mal responded, "First off Princess I like that jacket..."**_

 _ **"My Aunt was right..." Jevon said and Evie asked, "What?"**_

 _ **"My Aunt Lillith always told me that my sister would give the stone to a savior..." Jevon said and Mal responded, "Hold on...Wait a miunte...You think Emma is a Savior of sorts. I mean she did save me from Jail and Juvie...Many Many times.."**_

 _ **"That's all she said to me." Jevon said and Mal could smell bullshit as she said, "Your lying."**_

 _ **"I don't lie." Jevon told her and Mal smirk then realize it could be true when she replied with, "So you could be my brother..."**_

 _ **"...And your my sister. Your small..." Jevon said and Mal, "Yeah well you're too tall and your hacker skills suck."**_

 _ **"I still found the camera..." Jevon told her trying to one up her and Mal responded, "You ran into my security but I will forgive you for being a rookie."**_

 _ **"You got lucky." Jevon told her. Evie has never seen Jevon so happy to be around any other female but her. A random thought came to her mind about Audrey being pissed having to compete for his attention and would hump Jevon's leg to get notice.**_

 _ **It was then that Ben arrive in his car with Audrey and they walked out as Audrey was surveying the situation. Ben and Mal's eyes met for the first time, the purple haired girl has never told Emma two things and this is one of them, she's always dreamed of Ben.**_

 _ **"Hi." Mal said to him and he responded, "hi."**_

 _ **"Are you real?" Mal asked and Ben who has dreamed of Mal asked, "Are you real?"**_

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _I have decide that copying OUAT word for word is going to be difficult so I'm going to make this fiction more through the eyes of Mal, Evie, Jevon, Ben, Audrey and Lillth. I'm going to really twist the show as you know it...next part in next Monday_**


	6. Mal and Emma Past as well as future

_Once Upon A Time There was Descendants_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _ **Presently**_

 _Emma Swan woke up in a Hotel Room that had two beds and turned to see her younger room-mate not in hers._

 _The Blonde was then surprise to see that the purple headed Vixen was up before the former Bail bondsman had gotten out of bed._

 _Emma Swan has seen everything when it comes to anyone jumping bail and as a book of excuses from Mal on why she does bad things._

 _ **"I swear I just kick him in the balls."**_

 _ **Several months ago**_

 _Emma remembered the time she had to come to school because some rich boy called Mal trashy and so the young woman waited for the perfect time to get her revenage...The Rich Boy had an "accident" and fell down some stairs._

 _It was his word against hers but then Emma brought up the fact that fourteen year old had a roach on him in private, she smelled it a mile away._

 _So basically he admitted to every name he had called Mal and the school had strict bully rules which caused for his suspension. Emma made sure Mal was away from any phone so she couldn't call an anoymous tip._

 _ **Present**_

 _Emma couldn't believe it that Mal was getting ready for school in Storybrooke after being here for three days and she was even up early. "Okay this is weird." Emma said and Mal stood in place. "I want to go to school." Mal said convincly and the blonde responded, "Have you been drinking any type of Kool Aid here?" Mal looked at Emma and said to her, "I'm going to ignore that, I have a brother who I could torment in front of his friends and it's going to be...I mean doing it outside of school is cool but inside it's even better."_

 _"There's another reason." Emma said and Mal gave her a look then simply said, "It's not about a guy..." Emma remember another time..._

 _ **"I got a Mosquito Bite"**_

 _ **Five Months Ago**_

 _Emma knew bad boys because Henry's father knew how to pick locks and get into trouble so Dave Jett was the kind of guy Emma tried to get maternal for Mal to stay away from. One night she came home and Emma saw a hickey on Mal, when she asked her about it._

 _"I got a Mosquito bite." Mal lie to her and Emma then asked, "What's today date?" Mal paused and said, "Techincally it's Janaury but in my heart it's March and actually Bees have learn to keep warm during the Winter time."_

 _Emma actually knew that's true because one time Neal tried to break into school using the top of roof and almost got stung to death. She also knew that Mal had messed up on her story but let it slide._

 _"You know that's actually plausable." Emma told Mal and then the bLonde told Mal to "Stay away from Dave."_

 _"No problem he was making out with another blonde..." Mal told Emma and Ms. Swan asked who, "Cindy. He calls her Cinderella." Mal responded and took out of her pocket Cindrella's hair when Emma wasn't looking._

 _Cindy was on the swim team and likes to shampoo in the shower, Mal likes to switch Shampoo with Nair to get revenage on the Popular girls who cross her. Dave knew it was her but couldn't say anything because she could tip off Emma that he's the Weed dealer in her school if she wants._

 _"Are you going to drive me to school or give me hell?" Mal asked and Emma responded, "Do you think Ben likes blondes?" Mal whisper to herself, "He better not."_


	7. Diff UniverseStill Rotten

_Once Upon a Time There was Descendants_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _Evie loved standing on the Broadwalk when the morning hit and watching the boats go by. She always loving it when her mom took her to go see them and it would be hours before school. She knew that Jevon probably been here so many times but never with her and this being her safe place it would be such a big deal when Jevon does stand next to her here._

 _"Evie!" Audrey yelled as she ran to see Evie and said to her, "Why are you here? Aren't you going to school? Are you taking a skip day?" Evie turned back to the water and whispered, "Hoping for some peace and quiet.." Evie looked back at the person who invaded her space and Audrey ignore that comment then responded by saying, "Well anyway I think I could prove Mal and Jevon aren't brother and sister."_

 _"How so?" Evie asked and Audrey said how the stone could have been indeitical but it's a common jewel._

 _"Why do you deserpately want Mal not to be Jevon's sister?" Evie asked and Audrey answered, "She's could humiliate my family when Jevon becomes mine because she would be on every Cop show getting arrest."_

 _She then shown papers of Mal and the fact that she had done bad stuff in New York._

 _"You know these are public records and as president of the anti-harrashment society if you would to throw this in Mal's face, I will be forced to talk to the principal so you have detention. I would add as a stipulation that you have to wear no make-up, Not that it helps...anyway..." Evie said and Audrey responded, "You are so mean, like your mother."_

 _Audrey stomp off and Evie looked out at the boats as Henry ran to her._

 _"Could we go now?" Henry asked Evie and she asked, "When did you get exticed about going to school? Is it because you think Mal is cute?'_

 _"No! She's going to be family because your going to marry Jevon." Henry asked. So walked her brother to the car then drove off as she pratice saying the name, "Evie Drake."_

 _ **School**_

 _Mal made her debut at school wearing her black Pleather outfit with her purple doc martin boots on. Ben immedately walked to her._

 _"Hi Mal." Ben greeted her and she looked at him to see he was in a suit which she would rag on other people about it but simply said, "You look great. This is Storybrooke high I see."_

 _"Is this any different then the school you went to..." Ben asked_

 _"There would be a metal detactor and the kids would have to put all there school stuff in little cubbies while they walk through. Every kid standing at a locker would be blasting loud music and could be any kind whatsoever. Drug Dealers around every corner and gangs, no one would ever brother me." Mal said and Ben asked, "Why?"_

 _"Because they called me the Dragon, I could be your friend and no one will hurt you but if I feel you not a friend I come after you." Mal said and Ben responded, "Remind me to stay on your good side." Mal remembered the dreams of him , the kisses and other things, so she said in full confidence..."You never have to worry about being on my bad side."_

 _"There you are!" Audrey yelled and looked down at Mal, "What are you wearing?"_

 _"Yes Audrey." Ben interrupted Audrey from saying something stupid and she scowl at Mal, "Anyway I was thinking for the Halloween dance we should go as what scares us." Audrey said and Ben answered with, "It's actually a good idea and I think we should have the winner pick a free period whenever they want for the whole semester." Mal had the perfrect coustme in mind and she said, "I think it's a great idea."_

 _"What is?" Jevon asked walking in with Jay as well as Carlos and Audrey explained everything._

 _"That's actually a good idea." Jevon said and Audrey responded, "I knew you would like it, we are perfect for each other and you know it." Evie walk in with Audrey in Jevon's face and she can't stand her "Bestie"._

 _"What's going on?" Evie said and Jevon greeted her back as they share a moment just staring at one another._

 _"I didn't realize how much you could mentally throw up till right now." Mal said and Jay responded, "You too."_

 _"I think they look good together." Carlos said and Audrey gave a scowl to Carlos then announced to Evie, "Evie I think you would love my Halloween dance."_

 _"Excuse me Princess, it's the school's dance and Evie is president." Jay said and Audrey simply responded with, "Whatever."_

 _As Audrey told Evie her idea and she responded with, "Why don't we do one better and have everyone vote on the best male and female costume? The Winners is crown King and Queen of the dance."_

 _Mal could read Evie's face and Jay saw an opprtunty as well._

 _"I think it's a great idea and so I will see everyone later." Ben said and Audrey responded, "Bye Jey bear." Jevon tried to shake Audrey off and Mal mockingly said, "Bye Jey Bear. I'm annoying self-righteous Bitch!"_

 _Evie looked at Jevon and asked, "Wil u go with me to the Halloween dance?" Jevon said yes and then he had to go to class._

 _"Way to stake your claim." Mal said and Jay responded, "Audrey is going to get very mad." "So?" Mal asked and Evie responded, "We can't force her not to go to the dance."_

 _"No but according to school rules, if she was suspended then she can't go to all school functions that includes the dance." Carlos brought up and Mal responded, "You know that's a nice sullen way of doing that."_

 _"You got any better ideas New York." Evie said and Mal responded, "Maybe all four of us should stick together and think of something Rotten."_

 _"Rotten? I don't want it to be too evil." Evie said as they walked to class together ready to show Mal around_


	8. Evie's POV Part One

_Once Upon a time there was Descendants_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Author's Notes: This is Evie's POV to take us through a good portion of Season One so I could get to the parts I've waiting to get too. Evie is writing in her diary. I'm sorry about not updating I have several original stories plus a short film to prepare as well as several fanfics to do. This story is connected to the New PLL story called RECKONING and a IRON MAN story called PRODIGY._

 _So this has been a strange time here in Storybrook starting with my little brother, Henry, trying to convince his mother we are all part of Disney Fairy tales. Here's the thing I'm beginning to listen even more and I don't think he's crazy but my mother is trying to convince him that he is, it's pissing me off. Emma is actually becoming a good mother to Henry, 10 years later and as for me, I've been planning the social demise of Audrey._

 _I found out that she has dyslexia and that my non offical boyfriend Jevon has been helping her. I may not like Audrey but I have to say that if Jevon is willing to help her to make dyslexia her bitch then I have a little respect for her. I'm still getting her suspended from any school actvities and I have to say Mal as my Bestie is so awesome._

 _Life had been so dull here and with her, I listen to every single story she has about New York and I have to say I want to continue my life there. I marvel at all the buildings I see on the internet, they are so tall and the history of that place is so awesome to hear about. Henry and I are so..._

 _My mother has been the Buzzkill about it but at the same time she loves listening to me talk about it, she's being a Bitch about me living there and for some reason I think she's keeping something._

 _That's not why I wanted to write, I've had that dream where I'm in this world where I'm a hero and help people who have been cornered by stalkers. I have two mothers, one who looks like my mother here and the other is a sorta of hero named Natasha. My Jevon is there but he's known as Jake and together we help those who are being terroize. I don't want to wake up but I do and I go to my special place to put arrows in my targets._


End file.
